Une nouvelle vie
by Luka-san
Summary: Quelqu'un arrive a Radiant Garden, boulverse la vie de un et change la vie de l'autre. principale ZackxLeon secondaire CloudxRiku. Traduction de A Life Renewed de Jediempress


Disclamer : Cette fic ne m'appartient pas A Life Renewed est l'œuvre de Jediempress, je ne fais que la traduire. Elle a écrit cette fic pour un ou une ami (e) qui suis régulière ment son compte de Deviant Art

Je suis désolé si il y a des anglicismes, je ne connais pas les termes en français(ex: Keyblade change tu en français?) je n'ai pas trouvé de site internet sur le jeux en français, j'ai donc laissé les termes que je n'étais pas sure en anglais et Cid ne parle pas trop bien, il me donne bien des problème a traduire mais je pense avoir trouvé une façon de le traduire. :P

C'est yaoi donc homophobe s'abstenir, J'accepte les critique constructives, mais sauvez votre temps si c'est juste pour me dire que vous n'aimez pas le couple ou pour des remarques dégradantes.

Bonne lecture et laissé moi vos commentaire

**Une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 1**

« Wow, c'est un vrai déluge. » Commenta Sora, regardant la pluie par la fenêtre de l'étage du haut. « Maintenant je suis un peu plus content d'avoir eu corvée de maison. »

« Ouans, » Yuffie ne leva pas le regard du magazine qu'elle était en train de feuilleter. « Les gars vont tellement être de mauvaise humeur quand ils vont revenir. Squall aura ruiné une autre paire de pantalon en cuir.»

« C'est ça fuckin' faute de toujours les porter de toute façon. » Cid dessinait un nouveau plan pour un tram, une idée que Sora et Riku ont rapportée de Twilight Town. Il murmura pour lui-même. « Ça serait ben plus simple de construire un fuckin' monorail.

« Oh, ça serait cool. » Yuffie paya soudainement attention. «Le Château Disney a-t-il pas un tram? »

« Ouans. » Grogna Cid.

« As-tu fini avec le polissage, Sora? » appela doucement Aerith de l'attique.

« Oh oui. » il étudia l'arme dans ses mains. « Pourquoi Cloud a choisi ça? C'est énorme. »

Yuffie jeta un regard et ses yeux s'écartilla. « Oh my gosh! Je ne l'ai pas vu ça fait des années! Où l'a tu trouvé? »

« Cloud l'avais avec lui. » Aerith sorti la tête de l'attique. « Il ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi? »

« So si il a First Tsurgi maintenant, pourquoi garder ça » Sora inclina sa tête de côté.

« La Buster Sword était originalement à Zack. »

« Ohhh. » Maintenant Sora comprenait. Il avait entendu parler de Zack, surtout d'Aerith. Cloud devenait vraiment silencieux ou partait à chaque fois qu'ils mentionnaient le nom de Zack.

Zack fut le chum à Aerith pour un bout de temps et le meilleur ami à Cloud. Sora a même l'impression que Zack et Cloud fut plus qu'ami mais il ne voulait pas risquer demander. Il savait que Cloud ne répondrait pas et il ne voulait pas commencer quelque chose d'inconfortable avec Aerith s'il commencerait à la questionner au sujet des habitudes sexuelles de son défunt chum.

Il a demandé à Riku une fois si Cloud avait déjà mentionné Zack. Riku avait eu un regard bizarre sur son visage et après un moment répondit simplement que se n'était pas de leurs affaires. Sora ne pouvait pas dire si c'était venu parce qu'il n'en savait rien ou si Riku savait quelque chose et ne voulait pas en parler.

« Eh bien, Zack devait être un gars vraiment fort. » Sora se leva, trainant l'épée avec lui. « Je peux toujours pas croire comment Cloud peut l'utiliser si facilement. »

Aerith sourit en se penchant un peu pour prendre la Buster Sword des mains du jeune adolescent de 17 ans. Elle grogna un peu elle-même en la levant et la remit dans l'attique. Dès qu'elle disparut de vu, Sora bondi en bas des escaliers. « Vas-tu faire quelque chose aujourd'hui, Yuffie ou tu vas rester assis et lire? »

« Mais on t'a pour être notre jeune esclave. »

« Hey! » Sora bougea pour la frapper mais ne le fit pas.

« Arrêtez, vous deux! » Grommela Cid. « Je vous le jure, je déménage dans le garage. »

« Bien. » Yuffie lui sortit la langue. « On aime pas ta face aigre de toute façon. »

« Un -»

« J'y vais! » Yuffie frappa d'un pied et partit pour l'arrière de la maison, probablement pour le sous-sol. Sora ne sais pas trop pourquoi faire, mais il s'en foutait pas mal à ce moment.

Il marchât vers Cid et fronça les sourcils dès qu'il regarda les plans. « So, est-ce que ça va être difficile à faire? »

« Le tram? » Cid haussa l'épaule. « Nous avons des rues étroites ici. Ça peut être fait mais ça va être tout un ouvrage et j'ne sais pas si ça s'ra très pratique à la fin. »

« Oh. »

« P't'être que Riku peut figurer quelque chose. » Cid jeta sa tête par en arrière. « Oh, l'enfer, J'devrais même avoir le psycho vérifier mes plans. »

« Tu vas toujours l'appeler comme ça, hein? »

« Y'a cherché pour. » L'homme blond s'étira. « Ben sur j'ne lui dirais jamais en pleine face. »

Pas de surprise là. Sora était lui-même un peu mal à l'aise en présence de Sephiroth et il a été au alentour de cet homme presque aussi souvent que Riku. Aerith est complètement correcte avec la présence de l'homme et elle a même été aussi loin que de l'inviter à diner quelque fois.

Une sonnerie quelque peu désobligeante se fit entendre. Cid donna un simple regard vers Sora tandis que l'adolescent sorti son téléphone de sa poche. Il avait personnalisé les sonneries pour tout le monde et s'avait déjà qui s'était. « Hey, Riku »

Cid renifla. «Ouans, ste sonnerie lui va très bien. »

Sora tourna de bord. « Ça va? Ouans, j'avais deviné ça… Pourquoi moi? » Sora fit une baboune. « D'accord. Bye. »

Il raccrocha.

Cid leva un sourcil. «Qu'est qu'au diable que stait pour, ça? »

« Riku veut que je, d'une façon ou d'une autre, force Leon de sortir de la pluie. Apparemment, il y a une tonne de chose qui peut être fait à l'intérieur mais il est obstiné à finir la cours arrière. » Expliqua Sora en composant un numéro. « Il dit que c'est ma job parce que Leon m'écoute à l'occasion. Après ça il m'appelle son chum. »

Cid se leva. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour être entouré de garçons comme vous? »

Sora haussa les épaules, attendant que Leon réponde. « Riku a besoin de s'occuper de son propre ouvrage. »

« Allo, Leon. Pourquoi travailles-tu dans la pluie? »

« Il faut que ça soit terminé. »

« Ouans, mais faut-il que ça soit aujourd'hui? Je veux dire, come on. »

Il eu une pause suivi par un soupire. « Je suppose que non. Je veux… »

« Veux quoi? »

« Je voulais pas être dans la maison avec les deux amoureux. » Sora pouvait imaginer le visage refrogné du brunet.

« Ah » Ouans habiter avec Cloud et Riku était un peu difficile par boute. « Ils ont vraiment besoin d'avoir leur propre place. »

« Prochain sur ma liste. » Leon étais d'accord avec ça. Son ton s'adoucit. « Les choses vont bien de ton côté? »

« Oh, ouans. Cid jure, Yuffie se lamente, et Aerith nettoie, me faisant faire tout l'ouvrage difficile.»

« Ça suce d'être toi »

« J'aime mieux ça que de surveiller les deux amoureux» ria Sora. « Je dis qu'on les fait sortir se soir. »

« Correct avec moi. Je t'ai promis de te montrer cette technique. »

Sora rougit un peu. Ouans, il sait exactement de quoi Leon faisait référence à. « Vrai. »

« On se voit à six. » Leon raccrocha.

Sora ferma son téléphone.

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas fabriqué ses appareilles pour vos vie sociale. » Cid mit un suçon dans sa bouche. Ils ont finalement réussi à le convaincre d'arrêter de fumer. « Mais il me semble que c'est tout ce que vous les utilisés pour. »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Ouans, n'importe quoi. J'm'en vais à la shop. Si Riku arrive avant moi, donne-lui ses plans à vérifier. »

Il sortit et Sora resta seul dans la salle principale. Il serait bien le premier à dire qu'il aime vivre ici. Au début, quand il a décidé de déménager dans Radiant Garden avec Riku, il était un peu concerné avec comment il allait s'entendre avec tout le monde à tout les jours. Il n'avait aucun problème quand il venait en visite mais vivre comme un membre permanent du groupe allait être différent.

Mais il rentra vite dans la routine facilement, sans réaliser que dans ses nombreuses visites avec Riku, il était déjà considéré un des leurs.

Il eu un léger frappe à la porte dans avant et Sora fronça les sourcils. Qui serait dehors dans cette pluie? Ça devait être quelque chose d'important. Ils recevaient rarement des visiteurs à la maison.

« Est-ce que c'était la porte? » Appela Aerith d'en haut.

« Ouans. » Répondit Sora. « J'y vais. »

Il ouvra la porte et cligna des yeux. Un jeune homme que Sora n'avais jamais vu au paravent se tenait là. Il était certain que s'il l'aurait déjà rencontré, il s'en serait rappelé. Les seuls personne qu'il avait vu à date avec des yeux autant brillant ne fut Riku, Cloud et Sephiroth. Et le ton violet… c'était simplement wow. « Uh, est-ce que je peux vous aidez? »

L'homme ria nerveusement, passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux, poussant en arrière des mèches 'spiké' de cheveux noir ébène. Il sourit facilement, bien qu'il ait une incertitude dans ses yeux. « Uh, Salut »''

« Uh, Salut. »

L'homme aux cheveux ébène frotta le derrière de sa nuque. « Désolé de te déranger mais j'ai été envoyé ici par un des villageois. J'essais de trouver un Cloud Strife. »

« Oh, uh. Il n'est pas ici. » Notant le regard à moitié soulagé au visage de l'homme, Sora inclina la tête de côté. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux? »

Un reflet malicieux apparu dans ses yeux violet. « Nous somme de vieux amis. »

Sora fronça des sourcils. Est-ce que ce gars venait du Colisée? Il était habillé comme un solda avec des pantalons cargo noir et chandail sans manche bleu foncé. Quelques ceinture était attaché mais il ne portait aucune armure. Il avait la forme de quelqu'un qui favorisait les épées.

« Sora, qui est-ce? » Aerith descendait les escaliers.

La bouche de l'homme perdu un peu de son sourire pour un moment. Dans une voix à la fois forte et douce, il appela.

« Aerith? »

Elle fit une pause. Il y eu un bref regard confus avant que ses yeux s'écartillèrent complètement. Une main le leva pour lui couvrir la bouche comme elle haleta. « Zack! »

« Zack! » Sora bouche bé, regarda l'homme de haut en bas encore de plus près.

Aerith sauta les dernières marches. Sora se bougea de côté et elle sauta pratiquement dans les bras de l'homme. Il l'a pris dans une collade, un énorme sourire au visage. « Hey, Aer. J'aurais du me douter que je te trouverais ici. »

Elle rompu leur collade, souriante. « Quand? »

« Quelques semaines passées. » Répondit-il tandis qu'elle le tira à l'intérieur.

« Tu es tout trempe. Sora, va chercher une serviette. »

Sora faisait déjà se qu'elle lui avait demande lorsqu'il se demanda pourquoi il faisait-il au juste ce qu'elle demandait. Il aurait du demander à savoir pourquoi Zack était ici. Il pourrait quand même lui poser des questions aussi facilement dès qu'il sera sec.

Il revient juste attend pour entendre l'explication à Zack. « Je me suis réveillé dans ce colisée. Dès que ma mémoire fut revenu, J'ai commencé à demander au alentour et j'ai finalement trouvé une sorte d'homme-chèvre qui connaissait Cloud et il m'a dit qu'il serait probablement ici. »

« Il est ici. » Aerith fronça soudainement les sourcils et devint un peu hésitante. « Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. »

Zack l'étudia longuement. Il recula un peu et s'assit sur la table. Il croisa les bras et étudia le plancher. « Il a finalement arrêté de vivre dans le passé, huh? »

Aerith hocha la tête.

« ... C'est bien. » Zack était clairement pas aussi content de se fait comme il esseyait de le prétendre. « 'Spiky' le mérite mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. »

« Oui. »

Après quelques minutes, le nouveau leva la tête et tourna son attention vers Sora. « So, je devine que tu es le fameux Keyblade Master dont tout le monde parle de. »

« Huh? Oh, euh ouans. » Sora étais encore totalement abasourdi. C'est Zack? « Um, tu n'es pas supposé être mort? »

Le rire de Zack était contagieux « Je l'étais, maintenant je le suis plus. »

« Mais comment? »

« La même façon qu'Aerith. » Il se leva. « Vous avez de quoi à boire ici? Je meurs de soif. »

Sans attendre pour une réponse il partit en direction de la cuisine. Le gars faisait comme si il était chez lui et ça ne semblait pas déranger Aerith du tout. En fait, Elle semblait enchantée. Attend une minute, n'avaient-ils pas sortit ensemble pour une période de temps? Sora était vraiment confus.

Après que l'homme se prit une bière, il retourna à sa position originale. Prenant une grande gorgé de la bouteille, Ses yeux violet alla dans la direction de Sora. « À en juger par le commentaire de ma mort, je devine que tu sais qui je suis. »

« Genre de, Riku t'a mentionné »

« Qui est Riku? »

« Le chum à Cloud. » Répondit Aerith, un faible sourire suivit la déclaration.

« Ah » Zack hocha la tête. Ses yeux étaient presque autant expressifs que ceux à Riku. Sora pouvait lire dans ses yeux comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Tu as déjà sortit avec Cloud, n'est-ce pas? »

Zack leva un sourcil. « Ils ne ton pas donné de détails, hein? »

Sora haussa les épaules. « Se n'était pas de mes affaires. »

« Bonne réponse! » Ria-t-il. « Je n'appellerais pas ça sortir mais ouans, Cloud et moi nous avions quelque chose entre les deux. »

« Mais je croyait… » Il lança un regard vers Aerith.

Elle comprit la pensé instantanément. « Zack et moi on a sorti ensemble mais, nous faisions de meilleurs amis à la fin. »

Okay, Sora comprenait ça un peu. Bien sur, tout le reste était un désordre total mais il figura qu'éventuellement il comprendra tout. Pourtant, il y avait une chose qu'il avait comprit et qui pourrait très bien faire désastre. « Donc tu es revenu pour Cloud? »

« Uh, » Zack tordit son visage et gratta l'arrière de sa tête. « Bien, cette pensé m'était venu à l'idée mais si il a quelqu'un d'autre, je ne vais pas me mettre en eux. Tout se que j'ai toujours voulut pour Spike était qu'il soit content. »

Il ria soudainement. « De plus, je n'ai jamais été bon avec les engagements de toute façon. »

Sora pu dire tout de suite que son ait joyeux n'était qu'un acte mais ce que l'homme venait de dire n'était pas un mensonge.

« So, raconte-moi ce que j'ai manqué. » Zack s'assit sur la table à nouveau. « La dernière chose que je me rappelle de est d'être dans la Lifestream, ensuite une sorte d'ombre bizarre à commencé à nous envahir et tu étais parti. »

Aerith plaça ses bras dans son dos. « J'ai été tiré de la noirceur et je me suis réveillé ici vivante. Mes amis Yuffie et Cid aussi ont atterri ici. Cloud, lui, à été séparé d'eux on ne sait comment. »

« La noirceur la prit. » dit Zack avec certitude. « Il a toujours été faible contre elle. »

« Oui mais son cœur est fort. » Souri Aerith. « Il se bat pour tout ce qui lui tien a cœur. »

« Oui ça c'est vrai. Est-ce que Sephiroth est passé au travers aussi? »

Aerith souri encore plus « Oh il a passé au travers »

Zack la fixa conçu. Après un moment, il sembla finalement comprendre se qu'elle sous-entendait. Ses yeux brillèrent et un sourire en coin apparu sur son visage. « Vraiment? Il est sérieusement correct maintenant? »

« Jenova a été complètement anéanti. »

« Merci Shiva » Souffla Zack. « C'était dur de le vois comme ça. Seph ne méritait pas tout ses problèmes. Je ne le blâme toujours pas pour avoir craqué mais maudit il n'avait pas besoin de le faire si spectaculairement. Bien sur, il est le grand Sephiroth. Je vais devoir aller le voir. »

« Il aimerait ça. Il parle toujours qu'en bien de toi. »

« Comment Cloud l'a pris? »

« Il … s'ajuste. » Répondit lentement Aerith.

« Si tu peux appeler ne pas sortir son épée ou courir pour sa vie quand ils sont dans le même endroit s'ajuster. » murmura Sora.

Zack le fixa, presque comme si il pesait se qu'il venait de dire avant d'éclater de rire. Il le pointa avec un doigt de la main qui tenait la bouteille de bière. « Je pense que je vais t'adorer, jeune homme. Tu me fais penser beaucoup à Cloud avant que toutes ses choses folles n'arrivent. »

Il le fait penser à Cloud? Cloud était comme lui avant? Impossible. Ça c'est quelque chose que Sora ne pouvait simplement pas accepter. Sora est toujours plein d'énergie et positif, quelque peut naïf (bien qu'il déteste l'admettre). Ses choses ne décrivent pas Cloud d'aucune façon possible.

Zack dû voir son expression incrédule car il sourit largement. « Oh ne t'inquiète pas, jeune homme. Après quelques jours tu va le voir. Il sera un gars différent. Je vais kicker dehors l'emo qui est en lui depuis les dix dernières années. »

Sora lui souhaita bonne chance avec ça. Ce serait intéressant de voir Cloud heureux. Bien sur, il avait déjà vu l'homme content et vous saviez toujours quand lui et Riku avait fait l'amour car il avait cette attitude relaxe, mais il n'était jamais simplement heureux. Jamais de bonne humeur sans raison.

« Il va être surpris quand il va te voir. » Commenta Sora

« Probablement. » Lui répondit Zack. « Ça va être fun. »

« Qu'est-ce qui va être fun? » Demanda Leon qui venait d'entrer par l'arrière. Il s'arrêta pour regarder l'étranger soigneusement. « Qui est-ce? »

« Leon voici Zack. » Introduit Aerith, surveillant la réaction de Leon

Son expression était impassive comme toujours. Il hocha une foie de la tête et croisa les bras. « Un autre des amis de Cloud a trouvé son chemin ici. Super. »

Il avait un ton subtilement amer dans ses mots que Sora entendu clairement.

« Eh bien, Bienvenue à Radiant Garden. J'espère que tu peux travailler parce qu'il y a beaucoup à faire et tout le monde ici doivent aider. »

Sora fronça des sourcils et attendit la réponse à Zack. L'homme au cheveux noir ébène fixa Leon avec un regard lâche et souri. « Je peux faire tout ce que Cloud ne peut pas. »

Leon garda sont regard calme sur lui. « Bien, Ça veut dire que tu peux tout faire sauf tuer Sephiroth. »

Zack ria de ça façon effronté. « Exactement. Tu connais vraiment bien Spike. »

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil avant de marcher vers la cuisine. « Je devine que vous n'avez pas commencé le souper. »

« Oh! » Aerith porta une mains devant sa bouche. Elle regarda Zack un peu penaud avant de suivre Leon. « Je crois que j'ai été prise dans la conversation et que j'ai oublié. »

Dès que les deux fusent partit, Zack se tourna vers Sora. « Leon ne parle pas beaucoup hein? »

« Nope. Plus que Cloud parle en général mais il est vraiment silencieux. »

« Huh. » Zack jeta un coup d'œil vers le corridor. « Il me fait penser un peu à Seph mais pour des raisons totalement différentes. »

Il était en train de comparer Leon à Sephiroth? Sora ne voulait même pas penser à celle là. Il n'y a aucune chance que c'est deux là se ressemble.

« Il est le seul survivant? »

« Quoi? »

« De son monde. » Clarifia Zack. « Ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure. Il est le seul de son monde qui à survécut, pas vrai? »

« Oh, ouans, c'est tout se qu'on sais. » Sora inclina la tête pensivement. « Je pense qu'il est un peu jaloux de Cloud car la plupart de ses amis ont survécut. »

Zack hocha la tête, fixa toujours la direction que les deux autres avaient pris. Il pensait soigneusement à quelque chose.

La porte de devant s'ouvrit et le rire doux de Riku pu se faire entendre. Sora et Zack tourna leur tête pour voir Riku suivi de Cloud entrer à l'intérieur. Aucun des deux ne sembla noter qu'il y avait deux autres personnes dans la pièce. Riku avait le dos tourné à eux et faisait quelque chose avec les cheveux du blond. Il obstruait aussi la vu à Cloud.

« Salut, Cloud. »

Riku arrêta et se tourna lentement vers la voix. Cloud avait figé, ne bougeant même pas dès que Riku fut sortit de son champs de vision. Son expression en était une de choque total. Il n'essaya même pas de parler. Son visage disait tout.

Riku fronça à l'homme au cheveux noir, devinant tout de suite qui c'était. Il garda son expression relativement neutre mais ses yeux noircirent. Il était clairement troublé par la présence de Zack.

Zack continua seulement sourire de son sourire odieux. « Je suis de retour. »

******

AN laissez moi vos commentaires ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer dans mes traduction


End file.
